Thanksgiving at Avengers Mansion
by Moonspirit7
Summary: What happens when the team attempts to cook thanksgiving dinner together? A short story that I just came up with. My first one ever! :)


**An: So this is my first story, ever really. It's more of just an exercise. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

(Told from Steve's POV)

Steve woke up to the loud sound of his alarm clock going off. Groaning, he slapped the nightstand, making the device quiet. He slowly blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked at his calendar. Oh right! Today was Thanksgiving! After a few minutes, Steve was ready and walked out of his room in Avengers mansion. In the living room, he could see that all of his teammates were already awake and talking together. The first person to notice his was Clint (Hawkeye) who looked up as Steve entered the room.

"Look who finally woke up, Cap." He said, drawing the attention of all the other Avengers.

"Captain Rogers, it seems we have the most worrying of predicaments. Butler Jarvis is ill and cannot prepare the meal that we shall feast tonight." Thor said, looking worried.

"Well, I think that this is a good thing. We can make this into a trust exercise. Making Thanksgiving dinner together, as a team." The red-headed Natasha said over her heavy Russian accent.

"Then it's settled, everyone choose something to cook and get to it." Clint said

"I'm on the mashed potatoes and salad." Bruce said turning toward and walking to the kitchen.

"Clint, you and I can do the turkey." Natasha said, with a stern look to the archer.

"But I was..." Clint was dragged away by Natasha before he could protest.

"I shall see to the drinks for all!" Thor yelled, a huge grin on his face as he flew off.

"I guess I'll make the pies." Steve said, looking at Tony who had not said anything yet.

"Hey, I'll do what's left, don't judge me." Said the billionaire and stalked away.

Sighing, Steve took the elevator to the bottom floor and hopped on his motorcycle. In a few minutes, he was in one of the Avengers mansion kitchens with numerous pie pans and fillings in front of him. Slowly, he worked his way through a pumpkin pie, which was followed by an apple pie in the oven. While he had time to spare, Steve decided to see how his fellow Avengers were doing.

On the bottom floor, he saw Thor kicking open the door, two huge barrels of Asgardian ale on his shoulders. In one of the other kitchens, he spotted Bruce struggling with a sack of potatoes. Unable to mash them, he hulked out in frustration. With a roar, Hulk smashed the potatoes with his fist, making them explode everywhere. In the other doorway, Tony stared, his eyes as wide as saucers, jaw hitting the floor as potato flew everywhere. Quickly, Steve hurried away to the other kitchen. In the main kitchen in the Avengers mansion, Clint and Natasha were arguing, like usual. The archer was sitting on the counter, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. While, an angry Russian yelled at him for never helping when it was needed most. A half stuffed turkey sat in the counter, forgotten. Realizing he was gone to long, Steve ran to the other kitchen, where his pies say in the oven, thankfully not burnt.

One hour later, they all met in the living room, Bruce was thankfully back to himself again. Everyone was ready, it seemed, except for Clint and Natasha. The turkey needed a few hours, so they decided to watch the Macy's parade. Thor sat wide eyed, as giant cartoon characters floated by on the tv screen. Tony grumbled the entire time about how it was the same every year. Bruce had to sit in in between Clint and Natasha before they killed each other. Steve sighed, but happily. This was a really fun Thanksgiving.

Another hour later, the parade had ended and they were all very bored. "What is taking so long for that turkey?!" Tony Stark yelled, frustrated.

"It needs another hour, just be patient!" Natasha yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't wait another hour! I'm starving!" Toney said, getting up and storming to the kitchen. The other avengers followed him, curious to see what he was going to do. Tony clicked a secret compartment, and his hand was encased in the metal crimson glove of his armor.

"Oh, no. The turkey needs time to cook! You're going to ruin it!" Natasha said, realizing what he was going to do.

"Relax, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm a genius, remember?" Tony said, opening the oven and sticking his hand inside. A zapping sound came from Tony's hand and he smiled, satisfied. Suddenly, the was a huge KA-BOOOOOM! And the oven exploded, sending the heroes flying backwards.

"Oops, sorry." Tony said, giving a half hearted smile.

Minutes later, the team had set up a table with potato salad that Bruce looked at proudly, a giant keg of ale that Thor would not stop refilling his cup out of. Also a burnt, half a turkey that Clint looked pretty happy about, and some gravy boats filled with cranberry sauce and gravy from the can that Tony had bought. They ate in silence, except for the occasional slurping of Thor's ale, or the chink of silver ware. Suddenly, Clint "accidentally" flicked some mashed potato at Bruce, which caused him to throw cranberry sauce that ended up hitting Natasha. Somehow, it turned into a huge food fight, with yelling and screaming. Soon enough, the entire room was ruined with gravy, salad, and turkey sticking to the walls and to the super heroes. "Anyone for pie?" Asked Steve, grinning to his teammates. Who then, promptly burst out in laughter. And the pies Cap had baked were shared by all. It was the most fun Thanksgiving Steve had ever experienced. Then Tony brought up the idea of Black Friday shopping...


End file.
